BACK TO DECEMBER
by Aphrodite-Venus-u.k
Summary: After that terrible December night when Zoey broke Heath's heart, she finds herself wishing that she could go back to December and undo it all.


Back to December

Disclaimer: All characters belong to PC and Kristen Cast. The song "Back to December" was written by Taylor Swift. It is off her third album "Speak Now." I do not own anything.

Author's Note: This year my goal is to write a fanfiction for every song off Taylor Swift's album "Speak Now." In this story, I try to imagine what Zoey felt like after her breakup with Heath.

**Bold: Flashback**

Genre: Romance, Drama, and Angst

Time: Chosen and Untamed

Rating: PG-13

Date Finished: March 2, 2011

Zoey watched as he crossed the street. His last words still haunted her.

"**Loving you just hurts too much," he had said before he left. **

**She told there and cried. "Heath, I'm sorry." **

"**Whatever, Zo," he said as he walked out of the door and out of her life. **

**She stood there. She knew that it wouldn't do any good to call him back. He was gone. **

**And she had broken his heart. **

She really was sorry. Her words, her apologies just fell to death ears. All that he had ever given her, she had left to die. She had let him believe that she loved him and that was going to give this another try. He changed for her.

And she left him.

To see him over there, this close was just too painful. She wanted to go over and talk to him, but she couldn't .

Loren had played her. He had used her. She wished that she could take it all back. She wished that she could go back in time and rewind it all.

But that was before her loves had shown their real colours.

Yes, she had hurt them.

Yes, they had every right to hate her.

Yes, they didn't have to make time to see her. She wished they would. She wanted to tell them how truly sorry she was. She wished that somehow, some way, she could go back to December and undo it all.

Only wishes don't come true.

She was swallowing her pride. Normally she didn't like to admit that she was wrong. She was nice, but she didn't take back jerks.

Expect for the jerks who acted like teddy bears.

Those were the ones she made an expectation to, but only certain ones. Heath was an expectation to the rule. Erik and Loren didn't make the cut. Really, no one but Heath did.

She watched as he looked down the street. It appeared that he was waiting on someone, probably one of his football drinking mates. Ugh, that was the one thing she hated about him.

She studied him closer. It didn't look like he was missing her all that much. He looked, well, happy and at peace. Unlike hers, there were no dark circles under his eyes. He didn't appear to have lost weight, like she did. He just seemed normal.

She just needed to go over and talk to him. She found that she couldn't. The last time she had saw him, he was suffering from a broken heart. He had been hurt and she had been cold.

Zoey crossed the street. She didn't cross right where he crossed, she didn't want him to think that she was following him. She wanted to come across to him as someone who was having a good time. She wanted to be someone who was happy with being single.

She followed him through the crowd. She never once allowed herself to come closer than fifteen feet. She made sure that someone was in front her the entire time too for she didn't want him to see her.

She was aware that this was kind of like stalking, but she didn't care. Besides, this wasn't stalking, this was Heath. This was her lover, her mate, and the other half of her soul.

She winced. Man that sounded cheesy.

And maybe even a little too much like a cheerleader.

She had to see him. She just had too. It was the only way to get him out of her head.

She wished that he would go back to December and see that she was swallowing her pride. She was truly saying sorry for that night.

Zoey followed him as he crossed another street. She didn't know where he was going or why. She walked she couldn't help but notice that this was a very familiar path. It wasn't the kind that she walked on, it was a path of life. It was a change in the tides. Before, Heath had always followed Zoey around, now it was Zoey following Heath.

Both were lost in these day days; both needed to go back in time.

**Zoey was breaking his heart. Heath knew that she had dumped him, but seeing her with someone else re-opened a wound that had never healed. He couldn't keep on doing this. They had Imprinted. **

**And she had broken that bond. **

As Zoey walked, she saw clips of their life together. The first day they meet, their first kiss, first fight, first break-up, first heart break... No matter what had happened they always found their way back to each other.

This time, she was afraid, would be different. She didn't see how they would ever go back to what they were.

So, she just dealt with life without him.

Zoey watched as he entered a family run diner. She felt like she couldn't go in. It was like there was a barrier there preventing her from going in. The door was chained shut from one person: her. She wasn't allowed in; she wasn't wanted.

Yet, she understood.

She had hurt Heath. He had ever right to shove her away. He had every right to move on without her.

She watched as slide into a booth. However, the booth wasn't empty. There was a girl sitting there. She was pretty, very pretty. She sort of reminded Zoey of Nina Dobrev. She had the same dark features and mysterious aura.

And Heath was laughing at something she had just said.

Zoey felt the tears that were threatening to fall. Heath had moved on; she was holding on to the past. She was holding on to those dark December days, hoping that those dark days would open to the light.

After seeing him with that girl, she became even more determined to go back to December and change her own mind.

"Heath, I'm sorry," Zoey whispered through the window.


End file.
